


of love and kids

by bluetint



Series: so put another dime in the jukebox baby [14]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Accidental Co-Parenting, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Jaebum being a sappy goof, maknaeline got turned into kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: The only thing keeping Jinyoung from pelting Jaebum with cushions and shoes is the sleeping child in his arms.





	of love and kids

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: Jinyoung and Jaebeom have to take care of Maknae line who by a mysterious spell have turned into 5 year olds
> 
> not sure if this is what you wanted, anon, but i hope you like it!

The sound of glass breaking in the kitchen drags Jinyoung out of bed, but it’s the sight that greets him that jars him awake.

Finding three children in your kitchen in the middle of the night when you don’t have any is unusual, but when they happen to look like miniature versions of your bandmates, that’s more than enough justification for a freakout.

Two something hours later found them in the living room, trying to get the kids to settle down after their midnight snack. Yugyeom had conked out right after his glass of choco milk, Youngjae was watching cartoons, eyes glazed and mouth open and Bambam, Jinyoung had come to discover, was a fussy eater. 

“Okay so,” starts Jaebum as he gets off the phone. Yugyeom, normally large and towering over the both of them, is now pint-sized and clinging onto Jaebum like he’s a koala. He’s taking the entire scenario well, a little too well in Jinyoung’s opinion. “You’re not gonna like this.”

Jinyoung, who’s been spooning bites of rice into Bambam’s mouth, pauses. Bambam, not amused by the sudden stop of the food train, whines loudly in protest. Jinyoung hurriedly feeds him some, not wanting to risk dealing with another one of his crying fits.

“Why are you feeding them?” Jaebum asks, sitting down next to them. Yugyeom was fast asleep, cheek smushed against Jaebum’s shoulder. “They’re five.”

“Physically, yes, but mentally their ages differ.” Bambam proves that statement by snatching the rice covered spoon out of Jinyoung’s hand and chucking it at Yugyeom’s head and running off to join Youngjae.

“Bambam,” says Jaebum, voice stern, coming up to brush the rice out of Yugyeom’s hair but Jinyoung stops him, signaling him to let this one slide. “What were you saying about the others?”

“Mark’s flight got delayed, so he’s stuck at the airport.” Jinyoung’s heart sank; the elder had limited child handling experience, but his grounding presence would have helped. “He’s not going to get here until tomorrow night.”

“Jackson?”

“Has not stopped pestering for more pictures since you sent him that selfie.” Jaebum gives him an unamused look here.

“Hey! He was the one asking for evidence!” Jinyoung secretly vowed to get that picture framed for posterity. It was a rather fetching shot of him and the maknaes, if he did say so himself.

“Well now he won’t stop asking for more.”

Jinyoung waves him off impatiently. “I'll send him more later. What about manager hyung?”

“He hasn’t stopped screaming over how cute they all are… And is currently spamming me with… emojis.” Jaebum held up his phone and indeed their chat history was bursting with hearts and heart eyes.

“So basically…. We’re on our own.” Jinyoung sits back, heart sinking and mind whirling.

“Hey it could be worse!”

“Jaebum, the maknaes have turned into _little_ children without rhyme or reason, we have a comeback around the corner, no one can help us and you’re telling me it could be worse?”

“They could have been turned into dinosaurs. Or cats!” Here Jaebum pouts, looking down at Yugyeom. “Why couldn’t you have turned into cats instead?”

The only thing keeping Jinyoung from pelting Jaebum with cushions and shoes is the sleeping child in his arms. “Oh you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” he hisses, making sure his voice is low. Yugyeom’s the more well behaved one out of the three, but he’s not sure about how he’d react to being suddenly woken up and he’s not keen on finding out. 

A muted bump comes through, grabbing both their attention. Youngjae and Bambam have fallen asleep, the latter sprawled over the former. The next few minutes are spent settling them into beds. Youngjae wakes up briefly, asking for his mom, and Jinyoung feels guilty lying about how she’d be back soon. Bambam doesn’t wake but instantly curls up into Youngjae’s side when Jinyoung tucks them both in.

Jaebum refuses to relinquish Yugyeom to the bedding, and the child looks comfortable where he is, so Jinyoung doesn’t press. He goes to make two cups of tea instead, feeling more tired than he’d been before he went to sleep.

“Hey,” whispers Jaebum when Jinyoung’s halfway through his mug. “Jinyoung-ah, don’t worry. We’ll get through this, all right?”

Jinyoung chews on his lower lip, nose wrinkling as Jaebum pulls it away from between his teeth. “What am I supposed to do?”

“Think of this as practice.”

“Practice for what? My future?”

 _”Our_ future.”

The mouthful of chamomile nearly ends up in the wrong pipe. _”Excuse me?_

Jaebum shrugs, the best he can with a child asleep on top of him, a half-smile on his face. “You heard me.”

“You’re so lucky Yugyeom’s there or I would have beat your ass for being such an untimely sap.”

“Is that any way to speak to your future husband, the father of your, _our_ children -” The rest of Jaebum’s sentence is muffled by Jinyoung’s hand covering his mouth.

Picking up the mugs, he flees to the kitchen where he can blush crazily in peace as he sorts his thoughts out. He’s always wanted children, he knows this, but having his bandmates as temporary children was not a possibility he had considered and Jaebum’s always been more particular towards raising felines than children. It’s not a topic they’ve discussed seriously and at length in their relationship, but the sincerity in his boyfriend’s voice loosens something in his chest that he wasn’t even aware was tight. 

He comes back to the sight of Jaebum fast asleep on the floor, with Yugyeom’s tiny form draped over him. Even in slumber, his arm is wrapped securely around the child. Jinyoung discreetly snaps a few pictures, to savor them later and checks on Youngjae and Bambam before settling down next to Jaebum.

Before Jinyoung's eyes slip shut, Jaebum's hand finds his. Yugyeom is a comforting weight between them.

If this is what the future was going to look like, then Jinyoung was going to love it.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> 2 am is a perfectly good time for cringe inducing fluff


End file.
